


A Campfire Story

by Elamae



Category: due South
Genre: A Likely Story S4Ep19, Episode Tag, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3271724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elamae/pseuds/Elamae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A the end of A Likely Story Fraser sits and contemplates his feelings and actions throughout the case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Campfire Story

**Author's Note:**

> Back cataloging. Another one of my first fics.

TITLE: A Campfire Story  
AUTHOR: Elamae  
PAIRING: BF/RK  
RATING: R - for some m/m kissing  
SPOLIERS: A Likely Story  
SUMMARY: A the end of A Likely Story Fraser sits and contemplates his feelings and actions throughout the case.  
DISCLAIMER: Alliance owns them all, I just like to play with them every so often.....*efg*,  
NOTES: Just a snippet that came to me after thinking about Fraser's 'behaviour' throughout the case and then thinking about what *Fraser* thought about it.  
Hey presto.....

********

A CAMPFIRE STORY  
By Elamae

________________________________________

In the shadowy darkness that surrounded the campfire Fraser sat and gazed at the smouldering fire in front of him. His partner and friend at his side.

At *his* side.

Which was where he belonged.

His *partner*.

His *friend*.

His..............

He didn't finish that thought. It was too dangerous. Much too dangerous ground to tread on. He'd had a bad enough time trying to control himself throughout the Tucci case. He hadn't expected, well he hadn't expected the strength, or type, of emotions the case had caused, or more accurately, the reason for them.

He'd been jealous. There was no getting around it. He admitted it. Jealous of.......

The thought trailed off again, because it had come as a shock as to *who* he'd actually been jealous of. He turned and looked at the silouletted face of his best friend, huddled in his jacket, staring at the flames as if mesmerised by them. He thought back to the pangs of emotion he had felt when he saw Ray's reaction to the tall, leggy blond woman that had answered the door. Painful emotions, emotions he hadn't truly understood at the time.

But as time passed and he gradually began to realise what was happening he tried to control it and he thought that he had succeeded. He knew or was pretty sure that Ray didn't know, hadn't a clue as to what had been going on in his head. He was usually good at covering things like that up.

It had come as somewhat of a surprise. Well, not *that* much of a surprise. He'd never been against same-sex relationships, learning to accept love in what form it came in. He had never been adverse to idea of it, just never finding that one person to make him take things any further, to *want* to take things any further.

Until now.

Because every time he looked at Ray looking at Luanne Russell or thinking about Luanne Russell he was jealous.

Of the time he was spending with her, wishing he were spending that time with *him*. Not that he *didn't* spend enough time with him, they spend much of their time both working and personal, together.

But it wasn't *just* the time though, it was the way he was *thinking* of her, *looking* at her.......

Wishing he was thinking of him that way...looking at him that way........

He sighed quietly under his breath and turned back to the dark line of trees to the left. Ray had been silent for the last five minutes, just sitting there huddled in front of the fire/on the box, his plate of spaghetti sat on the floor next to him, forgotten. He knew that Ray was feeling bad about Luanne, about the way things had turned out. For 'screwing- things' up again when it came to woman. He berated himself and looked to what was wrong with him; berated himself for not just believing and accepting that a beautiful woman was interested in him. Fraser found it hard to understand why Ray would have such a low opinion of himself and his looks.

Fraser thought he was gorgeous.

*Beautiful*.

Ray choose that moment to turn and look at him. Ray's eyes widened slightly as he took in the look on Fraser's face. No time to hide it or look away, he met Ray's surprised and strangely pleased expression with his own resigned one.

Wait a minute.

*Pleased*.

Fraser's on eyes widened as he examined Rays' expression closer. Yes, he was not mistaken, it was there. Pleasure. The slight smile hovering around Ray's mouth, the strange brightness in his smoky grey eyes.

Fraser smiled at Ray and turned away, expelling a small amount of air through his nose as he rubbed his eyebrow.

"Fraser look at me." Ray's voice was soft. Impossible to resist.

Fraser turned, looking at Ray, noting the strange half smile still gracing his lips.

"I'm sorry."

Fraser looked surprised. "Whatever for." His voice was also soft.

"For what I said yesterday, the whole thinking 'bout sex comment, that wasn't fair. I meant it when I said it wasn't you, ya know, all the stuff I said when I accused ya of bein' jealous."

Fraser stiffened his back slightly.

"I was projecting, bein' jealous myself. Jealous, insecure *stupid*.... Fraze? *Fraze*? BEN!"

Fraser jumped, startled out of his thoughts by the sound of his name. His first name at that.

"You okay there, Fraze? You were kinda outta it for a bit."

"I'm fine Ray." He sighed. "Just fine."

"Yeah, ya look fine an all." Ray frowned slightly, peering closer at Fraser. "What's the matter buddy? Ya been outta it a bit for the last two days now I come ta think 'bout it. What's goin' on in that head of yours eh? 'Part from bizarre ghost stories and thinking my new woman was a murderer. Which by the way was a little odd even by *my* standards."

"I did not think your....." Fraser stumbled over a description, not caring for Rays if somewhat apt one. He gave up and continued, "was a murderer, I was just....suspicious, and concerned."

"Suspicious; jealous more like. Only kidding Fraze." Ray added when he saw the beginnings of a worried expression start to cross the Mountie's face. "But ya gotta admit, it was only natural that you might be. Good lookin' woman an all, long legs, nice hair, beautiful smile, I mean, ya might be a Mountie, but ya still a man underneath all that."

Fraser blushed under Ray's description and looked away nervously.

"Ah ha, so you did think something of her! I knew it!" Ray grinned, this time at ease with his suspicions about his partner's feelings for the woman he himself had been interested in.

"I did not. I mean she was a lovely woman and aesthetically pleasing in all the current....."

"Fraze, cut that out. Do *not* analyse someone in terms of......whatever it was ya were goin' to. Can't ya just admit that ya found her beautiful and ya were attracted to her. Come on Fraser, you'll feel better for confessing."

Ray smiled at him.

Fraser shifted and started fiddling with a bit of twig in his hand.

Ray stared at him pointedly.

Fraser shifted and fiddled some more, accidentally snapping the twig.

"I did not feel attracted to her. I felt....sorry for her, for the death of Mr. Tucci as she obviously had known him and his wife for quite a while, and while she was a beautiful woman, pleasing to the eye.....I was not attracted to her."

Fraser glanced at Ray nervously, not sure of what his partner's reaction might be. But he hadn't wanted to lie to Ray. He *hadn't* been attracted to Luanne Russell in the least, and while he had been attracted to woman in the past, he had actually found her to be quite annoying and.....well, yes he *had* been suspicious of her. For all manner of reasons.  
Ray was just looking at him.

"Ya didn't?"

Fraser just shook his head.

"Oh."

Fraser stole another glance and saw Ray looking down at the floor in front of him and frowning slightly.

"Then why were ya acting all........I don't......*why*?"

"Why?"

"Yeah, why not? Ya certainly acted as though ya were. I mean with all that staying in the backyard and makin' out like she might be a part of it and then actin' all stiff and proper when she was.......oh." Ray looked up and stared into Fraser's eyes. "Oh."

Fraser swallowed, not quite sure what conclusions Ray had come to and turned away to mess with the fire which was starting to burn down.

"Frase? What were ya thinkin'?" The soft voice, barely more than a whisper caressed his ears and send a flutter of...nervousness into his stomach. For the second time that night he found it impossible to resist.

Turning he met Ray's eyes as steadily as he could and trying not to show his nervousness or turmoil of emotion on his face.

"What were ya thinkin' buddy? I've known ya long enough ta know when something is goin' through that head of yours. When ya churnin' something up in there and......well, doin' stuff ta it." He grinned at this last sentence and gestured briefly. Fraser smiled softly.

"I......well, I don't think its something that I could.....explain, Ray. It's....well, its difficult."

"Bull, Fraser," Though Ray's voice was still soft. "Try." He continued staring at Fraser. "Ya were jealous weren't ya? Ya did feel something, whatever it was, the last few days didn't ya. I just wanna know what, Frase. Whatever it is ya know ya tell me don't ya?"

Fraser opened his mouth, but not saying anything, just staring at his fingers still twisting the poor and somewhat smaller bit of wood to death. He dropped it suddenly and with an air of decisiveness got up and started drawing things together from the small camp.

"I think I'm about ready to head back to the Consulate now, Ray. Its getting late and I still have to find Diefenbaker and prepare things for tomorrow........." He knew exactly what he was doing but couldn't seem to be able to stop himself. He was running and he was ashamed.

Ray was up and grabbing Fraser's arm before he could do much more than reach for the knapsack by the side of him.

"Oh no, Fraser, not ya don't. Ya staying right here, right now, until ya explain what ya running from, cos the Fraser, the Mountie I know does not run." Ray's voice had gone up a tone as well as a notch in volume and he was gripping Fraser's arm quiet hard. Fraser looked at the hand gripping his upper wrist and then at Ray's face with its set and determined expression.

"Fraser?" Ray's eyes searched his face carefully and closely and he felt himself go hot under the scrutiny. "Ya were jealous weren't ya?" Ray's voice was gentler and slightly cautious, uncertainly and fear creeping in. "I'm not just imagining it am I?"

Fraser couldn't lie, he just couldn't. Not stood here so close, face to face with Ray. Slowly he nodded.

"But if you weren't attracted to her, then ya couldn't have been jealous of me, could ya?"

Again Fraser answered silently. Slowly he shook his head.

"Then that means ya were jealous of her?"

Fraser nodded. Looking down at his feet to avoid looking into the eyes he was sure he would see filled with disgust and contempt.

"Oh."

Fraser still looking down at his shoes missed the look of pure delight that spread across Ray's face, starting at his mouth and increasing till his whole face was positively shining with it.

"Frase?"

Fraser couldn't help but detect the note in Ray's voice. It couldn't be could it? That edge of.....what? Was it laughter? Well, it sounded like....like a smile. Well, as much as a smile *could* sound. He couldn't resist, his curiosity or his morbidness got the better of him and he glanced up. To be met with one of Ray's most beaming smiles, his eyes alight with the glow of it.

He was stunned.

Speechless stunned.

"Frase."

Totally and utterly gobsmacked.

"Frase?"

Ray took a step closer, reaching out a hand to touch Fraser's arm where it had been before it had dropped away.

"Jealous, Frase?" The tone was light and soft, but not mocking; just teasing.

*Flirting* tease.

Fraser swallowed.

Fraser shuffled.

Fraser rubbed his eyebrow.

Ray moved even closer, so close Fraser could feel his breath tickling his face.

"I like that thought, Frase. It makes me feel.......good." Ray's voice was soft.

Fraser risked another glance up at his face. It was a mistake. As soon as he met Ray's eyes he was a goner. Pulled so deep into the soulful eyes he was lost. "Ray?"

"More than good. *Really* good." He moved even closer, touching Fraser, holding his other arm. Maneuvering himself level with the Mountie. "Wonderful even."

He was moving closer still; closer. When Fraser felt Ray's lips touch his own he jumped slightly, not quite believing his own senses, struggling to verify, to be sure. He pulled back a fraction on a inch feeling Ray's warm breath on his lips, staring into those blue eyes so close, so open. Letting go of all restraint and reason he leaned forward and brought those lips back onto his.

Oh it felt *so* good.

Gentle, tender, tentative kisses soon became passionate, deep, hot open mouthed dances of heat and fire. Tongues duelled, caressed and explored. Hands were soon holding shoulders, necks, heads, backs; caressing every available inch of body.

Time and reason stood still, neither knowing anything but the sweetness and heaven of the other, the warmth and goodness of the other's mouth, the feel and touch, taste and smell of the man in their arms.

When at last they parted, more for the need for air than anything else, they stood breathing heavily, staring at each other with bruised swollen mouths, wild eyes and mussed hair.  
Ray smiled, that sexy, crooked, knowing smile of his. "Told ya you would feel better confessing, didn't I?"

"That you did, Ray. That you did." Fraser smiled. "Tell me how you had guessed that particular confession was the one that would do the most good?"

"Oh well, Frase. That was simple really, an elementary judgement using the most professionally honed skills of I guessed completely Frase." He grinned sheepishly, still watching the mobile lips of the Mountie still tantalisingly close to him.

"A very good guess though, I would say." Fraser slipped his hand around Ray's back. "A skill that I am envious of. One that I would have been too scared to have taken."

"I know Frase. I know. I almost didn't realise, didn't ......almost let fear and insecurity get in the way. I'm glad I didn't though."

"So am I."

"We're still gonna have to work on this whole communication thing ya know." Ray gestured between them. "Before things get stale again. Who's knows what else we might be missin'?"

The grin that lit the whole of Ray's face bore the promise of the future. One that Fraser was sure he was going to like.

Oh yes, he was sure about that, as his lips were once more devoured by Ray's, his tongue once more caressed and sucked.

Communication; he could do that.

Finis

Elamae 1999.


End file.
